Reparar lo destruido
by deppils
Summary: los ojos negros miraron la luna entonces una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla ensangrentada - solo... una ves... dejame verla...- dijo ya devil sabiendo que iba a morir pronto. Serró los ojos ya sin fuerzas, entonces todo se desvaneció lentamente - ¿Sev?-


**bueno este es mi primer fanfic deLily y Severus, estaba escuchandoAlmost lovers deA fine Frenzy y bueno me inspire... espero que les guste!**

_(...)_

cannot _go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

**Reparar lo destruido**

**Almost lovers**

Severus serró sus ojos deseando que todo se acabara rápido, que el dolor y sufrimiento terminara. De alguna manera podía sentir el veneno de la serpiente correr por sus vacías venas, cada vez le costaba respirar y ya su corazón latía más lento… _termina ya… _ dijo en su mente ya que no podía ni hablar… Rápidamente sintió como todo en él se desvanecía, como todo lo que le rodeaba en aquel lugar también desvanecía.

_¿Ya es la hora?_

_¿Ya… es… mi momento?_

Se repetía en su mente débilmente, deseaba con toda su débil alma de él muriera… que ya pudiera morir… entonces una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla… pero… habían tantas cosas que él se equivocó… tantas cosas que hubiese deseado no hacerlas… tantas cosas que le causaron dolor y rabia… ¿cómo iba a descansar en paz?

_¿Te veré?_

Preguntó para sí mismo refiriéndose a la única mujer que amo, a la única mujer que deseo con toda su alma…

_Lily…_

Entonces serró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo pero luego sintió como su dañada alma dejar su débil cuerpo…

_Severus… Sev…_

De golpe él se sentó, notó que en el lugar donde estaba sentado era cómodo… ¿una cama? Rápidamente miro hacia abajo notó que sus piernas estaban cubiertas con una colcha purpura, al instante levanto sus manos y las miró confundido, noto lo diferentes que estaban ¿acaso ya estoy muerto? Se preguntaba confundido su respiración se acelerada y su corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho con fuerza una y otra vez… no entendía que pasaba, si esto era la muerte… ¿porque se sentía tan vivo? Rápidamente llevo sus manos a sus ojos y se los frotó con fuerza entonces quitó sus manos de sus ojos y volvió a ver el lugar sintió todo su cuerpo enfriarse al aquel lugar… tantos recuerdos habían en ese lugar cosas que no podía olvidarlas, rápidamente coloca su mano en su cuello donde la serpiente le había mordido con miedo de sentir dolor pero nada, no había nada más que su piel.

_No hay herida…_

Al instante levanto la mirada al sentir un suave viento acariciarle la piel, esto le hiso recordar varias cosas que había pasado cuando era pequeño, siempre venía a la casa de Lily cuando no tenía a nadie para que le ayudara con sus heridas hechas por su padre, o para estar con compañía, sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la ventana, había un árbol más o menos al frente de la ventana y a pocos pasos de la casa se podía ver unos columpios, sintió como un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar, se relajó ya tragando saliva y tratando

- este cuarto…- dijo asombrado, entonces comenzó a examinar el cuarto con su vista deseando de que no se haya equivocado , el cuarto estaba oscuro pero se podían notar los colores de las paredes, cortinas y sabanas, ya que la luz de la luna caía directamente por la ventana hacia la habitación. El cuarto era de una niña… más bien una joven.

- ¿Sev?- dijo una fina vos… una femenina. Esto izo que la piel de Severus se pusiera erizada, y que sus oscuros ojos se pusieran algo brilloso.

Tenía miedo de que todo solo fuera una ilusión, que volteara y que ella no estuviera detrás de él, entonces llenó su cuerpo de valor_ por favor… déjame solo verle su rostro… _dijo mirando hacia arriba dio un profundo suspiro entonces volteo despacio.

De repente una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al verla echada en la cama, su pelo rojizo en la almohada más o menos tapándole algo de su delicada cara, su piel rosada y delicada brillaba con la luz de la luna… y aquellos ojos… verdes… llenos de vida, entonces algo le impresionó ella parecía de 14 años… ¿_acaso es un sueño?_

-¿L-Lily?- pregunto temiendo de nuevo que ella desapareciera, pero… se veía tan viva… tan real.

Ella se le quedo mirando confundida entonces se limpió un ojo y luego bostezo – ¿otra pesadilla con él?- le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su mirada era dulce y amistosa.

_¿Con él?_ Se preguntó confundido entonces bajó un poco la mirada llevándola hacia el piso entonces notó que en el suelo había un par de servilletas con sangre...

Severus tragó saliva _¿acaso era real todo esto?... ¿iba a tener una oportunidad? _

Rápidamente se echó en la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, podía sentirla… tibia como siempre ah sido, entonces sonrió pero rompió en llanto, pero este era de felicidad.

- Lily… Lily… oh Lily…-dijo a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza sin quererla soltar.

Entonces sintió como una delicada mano le acariciaba la cabeza – shhh Sev, estoy aquí contigo… nada malo te va a pasar… no si estoy aquí – dijo en un susurro mientras lo acariciaba.

Severus la abrazó con fuerza dejando caer sus saladas lagrimas por sus mejillas hasta caer en la almohada - Lily, perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que hice– le dijo sin soltarla a la vez que aguantaba ya las lagrimas.

Lily hecho una pequeña risita, sin entender muy bien porque él se perdonada _seguro tubo una pesadilla… _ entonces echó una risita y le acarició la cabeza con mucho cariño algo que hiso que el débil corazón de Severus se revolviera un poco más, ella le acarició lentamente la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- solo fue una pesadilla Sev… vamos a dormir – le dijo en susurro tranquilo y dulce.

- ¿Lily…?- dijo Snape sin soltarla.

- dime Sev – le dijo con una sonrisa delicada y tierna.

- no quiero irme… no quiero quedarme solo… no quiero que te vayas Lily - dijo Severus aguantando las lagrimas.

Lily sonrió tiernamente y luego separó un poco a su amigo y lo miro a los ojos

– te lo juro, Sev, que no te dejare… - le dijo con una sonrisa luego le beso la frente – ahora vamos a dormir – le dijo con una delgada sonrisa.

Severus se le quedo mirando y luego asintió con la cabeza, la abrazó pero esta vez no tan fuerte para que ella estuviese cómoda.

Entonces los dos serraron los ojos por un momento, pero Lily no aguanto, abrió sus verdosos ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Sev? – pregunto Lily a la vez que tragaba saliva y trataba de que sus ojos no se serraran por el cansancio.

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente, aún, ella estaba ahí.

- ¿mmm?- le preguntó cansado, deseando de no dormirse.

Lily se quedó un momento callada, con su mirada dulce y hermosa fija en la de Severus aunque sus parpados caían lentamente.

- te quiero Sev- le dijo Lily y entonces después de haber dicho esas tres frases calló profundamente dormida.

Severus se le quedó mirando por un momento entonces con delicadeza quitó un par de mechones rojizos de su rostro y luego le beso la frente, sonrió levemente y la abrazó – te amo Lily…- dijo en un susurro luego llevó su mirada a la ventana y luego a la brillante luna.

_¿Es una segunda oportunidad?_

Se quedó mirando la luna tratando de poder encontrar la respuesta de su pregunta pero lentamente sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle de repente serró los ojos quedando dormido, deseando que en la mañana siguiente ella sigua abrazada a él.

_continuara..._

espero que les aya gustado, porfavor!! reviews!!!! gracias!!


End file.
